Most walkers are of a standard construction, including at least two side frames, which generally include handles or hand grips for a user to grab and move the walker. Also included is a front frame that is connected by the side frames. A walker allows the user extra stability while walking or standing. It is known in the prior art to offer a removable tray for attachment to a walker. A walker tray allows the user to attach the tray to the walker allowing the user multiple uses of the walker.
General walker and walker tray configurations limit the point of attachment of the tray to the walker, based on the construction of a walker frame. Trays may not fit onto a walker in a stable or generally horizontal fashion, preventing the use of the walker tray as a utility surface during movement of a walker.
Additionally, removable trays for improved stability in the prior art render a cup holder hole useless when the tray is attached to the walker when the method of stabilizing the tray extends under the tray blocking the cup hole. The mechanisms for folding the walker up also can block the cup hole, preventing a user from using the cup holder as intended.
The trays of the prior art cannot universally be attached to all walker frames in a level that is a substantially horizontal position. This requires the user to use abundant caution when setting uncovered bowls or cups of soups or other liquids to prevent the inevitable spills and splashes of the liquid.
Removable walker trays have been described in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,569,959, 7,980,263, and 6,883,529. However the prior art walker trays lack support and the ability to be attached in way that can be adjusted based on the desire of the user, while retaining full functionality of the walker and the tray and without requiring a specialized walker or a permanent tray attached to the walker.